Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Series
We Join Yoshi, Kirby, SpongeBob, Patrick, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Wiggler,Georgette, Francis, Einstein, Jenny Foxworth, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Duchess, Thomas O'Malley,Koopa troopa,Roquefort, Napoleon, Lafayette, Amelia, Abigal, Uncle Waldo, Mordecai, Rigby, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Aladdin, Jasmine, Hiatt Grey, Ariel, Eric, Ariel's Sisters, Saberback,Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John,Hammer.bro, Little King Macius, Clouclou, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Mama and Papa sharptooth,Blu, Jewel, Mulan, Shang, Mushu, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Wilbur, Cardigan,Longrack, Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Nesmith, Emperor, Boom Boom and Pom Pom,Tiff, Tuff, Adeleine, and Mario as they meet new friends and fight enemies. Movies #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Charlotte's Web #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2 #Yoshi and Kirby Meets The Aristocats #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Oliver and Company #Yoshi, Kirby, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance #Yoshi and Kirby Meets Bambi #Yoshi and Kirby Meets Bambi II #Yoshi and Kirby Meets The Fox and the Hound #Yoshi and Kirby Meets The Fox and the Hound 2 #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Letter Factory #Yoshi and Kirby Meets The Lion King #Yoshi and Kirby Meets Lady and the Tramp #Yoshi and Kirby Meets Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure #Yoshi and Kirby Joins The Rescuers #Yoshi and Kirby Joins The Rescuers: Down Under #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Dinosaur #Yoshi and Kirby and Barney's Great Adventure #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of A Tad of Christmas Cheer #Yoshi and Kirby visit The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Finding Nemo #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild #Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Yoshi and Kirby Meet Balto #[and Kirby Meet Balto 2: Wolf Quest #Yoshi and Kirby Meet Balto 3: Wings of Change #Yoshi, Kirby, and the Wild Pokémon *Yoshi's Pokémon *Kirby's Pokémon *Edison's Pokémon *Tad's Pokémon *Jenny Foxworth's Pokemon *Christopher Robin's Pokemon *SpongeBob's Pokémon *Ariel's Pokemon *Aladdin's Pokemon *MkShinx's Pokemon *Digit's Pokemon Monsters *Gamera *Godzilla *Anguirus *Rodan *King Caesar *Gyoas *King Ghidorah *Titanosaurus Romantic Couples *Yoshi and Birdo *Kirby and Ribbon *Tad and Dot *Scout and Violet *Dodger and Rita *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *SpongeBob and Sandy *Mordecai and Margaret *Oliver and Marie *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Master Shake and Attina *Meatwad and Andrina *Frylock and Arista *Aladdin and Jasmine *Ariel and Eric *Rainbow Dash and Hiatt Grey *Matt and one of ariel's sisters *Buzz and mira nova *Dink and amber *King dedede and queen ripple *Arthur and francine *Charizard and dragonite *Dr.mario and nurse peach *Elmo and zoe *Koopa and ruby *Cheetor and flamingus *Paper mario and goombella Team YoshiSMB.png|Yoshi Kirby smash bros.png|Kirby LeapFrog - Shapeville Park.mp4 000236520.jpg|Scout and Violet Tad.jpg|Tad A Tad of Christmas Cheer (2007).avi 000532599.jpg|Edison, the bug whose butt glows. IMG 0898.JPG|Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Georgette, Francis and Einstein IMG 0677.JPG|Ariel's Sisters IMG_0676.JPG|Ariel Cybercha.jpg|Matt, Jackie, Inez and Digit TV Series *Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Chronicles Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Timothy Q. Mouse Category:Pooh's Adventures